


the beacon of a pale throat in the dark

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: little bits (reylo) [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Choking, Drabble, F/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: After the throne room fight, Rey wakes up first. And she is angry.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: little bits (reylo) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804366
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	the beacon of a pale throat in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWitchChugsHerCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee/gifts).



> Inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/WitchyScribbles/status/1298184917604425730) by WitchyScribbles <3

Rey’s head ached; she felt a bruise forming on the back of her skull against the floor. Her joints wrenched as she sat up. She must not’ve passed out for long—the throne room was still aflame. None of the guards had moved.

Sweat stung her overheated face. She spotted Ben, lying on the floor feet away, then remembered everything at once: Snoke, dead, by Ben’s hand; the truth of her parents’ neglect; Ben’s unbelievably arrogant, misguided speech. Unbearable rage tore through her ribcage, and a feral scream in an unrecognizable voice barraged her ears.

Her hands clutched Ben’s neck, saltwater dripping from her face onto his. His eyes didn’t open even when her rage overflowed again, when she screamed in his face, when she shook his body by his pale throat.

When her voice was raw and her elbows quivering so much she could no longer hold herself up, she sunk down and let Ben’s shallow breaths lift her head like waves. She wept until pain throbbed deep behind her eyes.

She wiped her face on his shoulder and leaned up to press the lightest kiss to each of his eyelids, imagining his lashes fluttered when she pulled away. From his mind she took the memory of the nearest shuttle bay, and then she gathered up the fragments of her lightsaber, leaving Ben’s to him.

She backed away, watching the rise and fall of Ben’s chest, but when she turned away at the door she didn’t look back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little hugs and I appreciate them so much 💕


End file.
